Suzuha Yoshimura (Pokemon OC)
|-|Civilian (During time as Champion)= |-|Champion= |-|Gym Leader= |-|Civilian (Non Gym Leader)= Summary A Curious and Kind trainer. He hails from Cinnabar Island in the Kanto Region. At the age of 10 just as he begun his journey, His parents had to move to The Galar Region due to the fact that his mother became a new gym leader there. Suzuha had to choose between going to the Galar Region, or remain in Kanto. Due to wanting to travel since a young age, he chose to head off to the Galar Region where he officially became a Trainer. Along the way, he built up his fame since Gyms in this region are televised events. Upon getting every Badge within the region, he participated in the Champion cup where he struggled, but managed to win against the champion. Now as the Champion, He wanted to continue to show the world that Pokemon battles are meant to be fun challenges Several years later, he, the champion was challenged by someone. His name being Haruko. Surprisingly, Suzuha lost.He then accepted his defeat in pride, He congratulated Haruko and named him the new champion. Now free of his champion duties, He chose to become a Gym Leader, and took over the Ghost type gym so he can relieve his mother of being a Gym Leader. Sometime later, he meets Neo and smiles at the fact that Suzuha gets to fight the famous Neo. The one that Haruko spoke quite proudly of. He happily accepted the challenge and battled. Upon losing to him, Suzuha chose to hand the gym back over to his mother, and he wanted to see the new gym challenge with his own eyes. He then filled in for Haruko and joined Neo as a traveling companion. Powers and Stats Tier: Name: Suzuha Yoshimura Origin: Pokemon Gender: Male Age: 17 Classification: Human Powers and Abilities: Attack Potency: Speed: Lifting Strength: Striking Strength: Durability: Stamina: Range: Standard Equipment: Intelligence: Weaknesses: Feats: Fighting Style Suzuha relies on multiple types, and his ace strategy is confusing his opponents. Namely he teaches his pokemon unusual moves to catch his foes off guard. As a Gym Leader, he can't use his main team, so in that team's place, he uses all ghost types. Same strategy still applies with the different move types. List of Pokemon: * Gigantimax Charizard (Lv 79) - Moves: Flamethrower, Air Slash, Dragon Breath, Mystical Fire * Vaporeon (Lv 75) - Moves: Hydro Pump, Ice Beam, Muddy Water, Last Resort * Tyranitar (Lv 77) - Moves: Earthquake, Stone Edge, Shadow Claw, Breaking Swipe * Toxtricity (Lv 74) - Moves: Overdrive, Boomburst, Discharge, Sludge Wave * Gallade (Lv 75) Moves: Psycho Cut, Night Slash, Leaf Blade, Aerial Ace * Dragapult (Lv 76) Moves: Phantom Force, Dragon Darts, Dragon Dance, Dragon Claw List of Pokemon (As Gym Leader) * Dreepy (Lv 35) - Moves: Quick Attack, Bite, Infestation, Astonish * Cursola (Lv 38) - Moves: Curse, Strength Sap, Ancient Power, Scald * Gengar (Lv 37) - Moves: Dark Pulse, Shadow Ball, Giga Drain, Psychic Notable Attacks/Techniques: A list of some abilities the character generally uses. Key: For characters who have transformation stages/power-ups or who become stronger through certain points of the story, insert those transformations/power-ups/timelines here in bold. Note: Self-explanatory Others Put some minor information about the character here. Notable Victories: Put some notable/good matches that result in the character's victory. Notable Losses: Put some notable/good matches that result in the character's loss. Inconclusive Matches: Put some notable/good matches with the results still unclear.